Killer Kid
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: When somebody insulted Naruto’s idol, the blond finally found a way to make those people who gave him those hateful glares to finally stop.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Killer Kid

Summery: When somebody insulted Naruto's idol, the blond finally found a way to make those people who gave him those hateful glares to finally stop.

Chapter 1

At a non crowded store, chibi Naruto was trying to buy a candy bar like any other kid would do. Naruto had hope that nobody would notice him Unfortunately since Naruto was the person who the villagers hated the most, the blond had a huge problem. So obviously, the blonde would have some crisis to overcome.

"I don't serve brats like you," said the store keeper giving the blond a glare.

Naruto who had seen so many glares and who also had heard many harsh languages before was pretty much immune to them. Heck if you sent him to Morino Ibiki, the interrogator, Ibiki would have difficult time to break the blond down with the patent glare and trash talk. Thinking back a few days ago, he knew what to say to that store keeper.

Flashback

Being like any other kid, he was curious with the words that the people were saying. So he went to ask Old Man for once and for all.

The Old Man was Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha hence the name Sandaime. Sandaime was the idol which Naruto looked up to since the Hokage was nice unlike the others. Even if Sandaime was supposable the most powerful figure in Konoha, not everybody would respect his decision of being nice to the boy.

Sarutobi was an old man yet wise. He knew that the boy was no demon for sure. Did the boy go slaughter bunch of ninjas? Did the boy have any tails? Did the boy look remotely like a fox with animal like ears? Well maybe Naruto did look somewhat animalistic because of his whiskers that appeared onto his cheeks.

No matter how much Sarutobi tried to convince others that the boy was the savior of Konoha, others believed that the boy caused the demised of the fourth Hokage, Yondaime who supposedly defeated the vile demon.

Guess the idea of look underneath of the underneath never work. It seems that people just take things at face value.

When Naruto asked his idol about the words that the villagers used, Sarutobi was a little nervous and he had to fib somewhat to the kid.

"What's a demon?" asked the kid.

"It's somebody who gives bad looks," responded Sandaime showing his super wisdom.

"Oh like those people who give mean looks?"

"Yes…"

"OK than what's a brat?"

"Um, it's a kid who isn't good."

"Am I a brat?"

"No."

"Then why those people call me that?"

"It's because they're stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Uh…somebody who isn't smart enough to be Hokage."

"Am I smart?"

"Of course, I taught you how to read and write! You don't see me do things like those villages do to you. But you must be strong."

"What's strong?"

"It is to be able to handle any situation without violence."

"Is violence bad?"

"Not really but if you need to use violence as a last resort to protect yourself and people in danger, use it."

"How do I use violence?"

The Old Man had to think for a quite a while how to respond to that question. He didn't need the stupid people to lynch an innocent kid later in the day.

"If the person used mean words, then use words to fight back using reason and logic. If the person tries to strike you, try to dodge the attack and tell them the truth of what they're doing is wrong since they don't have any proof that you have done. If the worst comes such as getting hit once, you must stare them down hard with a meaner face. That should give them a taste of their own medicine. If the worst of the worst come, run away and report to me."

Naruto listened carefully to the wisdom of the Old Man and he slowly took in the information. It seemed to make sense since Sarutobi was Hokage. But there was something the blond wasn't so sure about.

"Do you do it all the time?"

Sandaime just grin. "How do you think I became Hokage?"

End Flashback

With Naruto being in front of the rude clerk, he spoke, "What makes me a brat?"

The clerk expected the brat to leave and cry away. But it didn't work, so he frowned and just said, "You just are"

"Oh really? What proof do you have?"

"Proof! I'll tell you proof! You have those bloody whiskers on your freaking face, you demon!" The clerk looked like he was going to explode. Of course that caught the attention by some people but they ignore thinking that the brat going to get another beating yet again.

"Demon, really! What did I do besides coming here to buy something hum?"

"You killed my family!" shouted the clerk as he attempted to strike the boy.

"Oh really?" said Naruto as he dodge the swipe. "You expect a small child like me take on a group of ninja who are much older and taller than I am? Is that why you people aren't Hokage?"

"Hokage! Why you killed the Fourth Hokage!" roared the clerk as he charged blindly.

But Naruto dodge which the clerk crashed into a bunch of potato chip bags head on.

"No I didn't. According to history, there was something that attacked this place and I was a mere baby. So are you saying a baby beat Yondaime? Do you see me attacking anybody here? Or perhaps you were stupid to be beaten by a mere bag of potato?"

"If it wasn't for that third Hokage, you'll be dead. That Hokage is stupid!" exclaimed the clerk as he finally able to get a hit on the 'demon.'

Naruto was down on the ground clutching his cheek that the guy was able to hit. A new feeling woke up. All the happiness he had shown in the past, he buried all his negative emotion such as anger. Somehow now, he unlocked one of them.

Naruto didn't like this person insult the only person who tried to care him for his entire life. So took his idol's advice and he stared at the loser hard.

It didn't work consider that the meaner hit the blond once again.

Using his newest emotion, Naruto threw all the will power he had against this vile individual.

Then something strange happened. Red thing came out from his body and surrounded him. The dimwit who insulted the Hokage froze in place and he now felt fear. He saw the face of the 'demon' and he was terrified of the boy in front of him as the boy was radiating hate with killer intent.

Since the civilian did not know this was charka, it gave him more fear and he had no way to counteract this killer intent. The rage and murderous intent this red chakra was enough to terrify many high level ninjas.

"Urk!" cried out the clerk as he clutched his heart and he fell down.

The blond stared at the fallen man a couple more seconds. Then he stopped and he smiled.

"Old man was right!" Naruto happily said as he took the candy bar and left a couple coin on the counter.

Of course Naruto didn't know that there was somebody following him and this somebody was going to report to the Hokage.

Author's notes:

For this story, I think Naruto is OOC but I don't know how to remedy this sort of problem. I know somebody had to teach him how to read and write.

It always crosses my mind why couldn't he just use killer intent as a kid. So that's why I wrote this story.

Anybody have ideas how I should continue it? Well that is if this story original.


End file.
